The Darkness Echo: Eve of the Machine
by Kurotatsu
Summary: It is the year AC 228. An organization calling itself "The Shinter" plans to seize the L1 colony cluster and use its raw materials for its own benefit. To do so, they decide to include into their ranks a massive army of mobile dolls aptly named "The Machi


**The Darkness Echo: Eve of the Machine**

_A Fan Fiction compilation of the events of the Darkness Echo Gundam RPG._

First off, this story uses elements from the storylines storylines of both Gundam UC and AC universes, as well as an old Playstation game by the name of Einhander, and not to mention some original ideas...

Secondly, I'd like to say that this is not just a singular effort; all of my active members and especially my staff members have contributed their worth as well as I. Third, this thing is divided into three "books," each book representing a specific phase of the RPG storyline. The books contain several chapters; some of which are long and some which are short. This first book is named "The Dark Phoenix," and for good reason (read later on below if you are extremely curious!)

Another fact that I need to mention is that although some parts of the story may not seem rated R per se, there is still a significant use of profanity later on as well as a good amount of violence and action. Don't worry, its not going to be just a mindless bloodbath. Take it from me, there is more to Darkness Echo than that...

Well, enough talk. Onward we go!

* * *

**Main Plot Prologue**

_In war, there is no innocence._

**A War for a Lost Cause**

Years ago, a long and violent conflict called the Retribution War was waged based simply upon racial and social prejudices and beliefs. There was an immeasurable loss of life, as each organization involved desired to destroy each other. Chaos ruled daily life, jealous vengeance tore families and friendships apart, and allies became enemies as these hostilities engraved fear and turmoil into the souls of those participating.

But the end was near for this confrontation, for a resistance group of paramilitary operatives known as the Guardians rose and attained the vital victories needed to defeat those corrupt who stood in their path. Freedom was saved, and peace was preserved.

As years passed, and new governments were formed, the Guardians were exiled to L1. Authoritarianism rose to power, and the people once again fell into disarray.

**The Seikuu Syndicate**

A small splinter faction of the Guardian force then split to form the Seikuu Syndicate Consortium, a group bent on attaining vengeance against the new corrupt authority. And in order to achieve their set goal, a plan was devised to create a colossal legion of mobile dolls aptly named "The Machines" in order to carry out an immense assault on the Earth colony of Khairez. Khairez was considered the capital of human achievement and wonder with an estimated population of sixty million. At the time, the colony was controlled by an authoritarian dictatorship, where the enforced law censored ideas and prevented prosperity from taking a foothold.

As July 4th of AC 223 came, Seikuu silently unveiled its armies. Realizing that the Machines would not be enough to shatter the hopes of the dishonest, a new thermonuclear weapon called "Paradox" was added to the faction's arsenal. It yielded roughly thirteen megatons, and had enough destructive power to single-handedly eliminate entire demographics.

**The Silent Night Massacre**

At approximately 6:00 PM of July 6th Seikuu launched a massive blitzkrieg on Khairez. The first wave consisted of several divisions of the Machine armies that destroyed the defenses of the colony in a mere six hours. But as midnight approached, the Machines mysteriously retreated into the surrounding forests. The command had been given to release the Paradox.

As the weapon neared closer and closer under the guise of a sparkling star, the teeming masses of the colony were, as luck would have it, in amazement of the spectacle which would lead to their death. And when the weapon impacted, it instantly exploded, eliminating Khairez and its entire population off the face of the Earth.

All looked on in horror as this destruction took place; and as a result, the new governments instantly fell apart due to the fear that they would be next in line to be exterminated. Ironically the people were liberated, and freedom was attained once again. And although the Seikuu Syndicate had won its vengeance, it silently disappeared into darkness.

Three years of unity and peace passed when the Guardians came into power and ruled with democracy. Unfortunately, the conflict was not over for good.

**The Shinter**

The colonies of L1 had become the center of both technological and industrial attention during the epoch of peace, for they were the closest to the raw materials of Earth and produced more than half of the goods that were distributed widely through all the colonies.

In late AC 226, however, a group by the name of The Shinter began revolting against many of the L1 governments and quickly seized control. The L1 cluster was in serious trouble.

As weeks and months passed into AC 227, Shinter had found various ways to direct the resources that came in and out of L1. As a result, trading in the cluster and other surrounding colonies was seriously interrupted, and organizations were besieged and starved for resources. Thus, in order to preserve their prosperity, many groups such as the Guardians silently disappeared into the crowds of people emigrating to the Earth.

**The Eve of the Machine**

Shinter decided, as a final solution to gain total control of L1's resources, to recruit several key remnant forces from the Seikuu Syndicate and expand their ranks with the inclusion of a Machine army. Massive production of new mobile weapon types began. In reply to the growing threat, the militaries of both the rebuilt and reorganized Earth colonies and the other space colony clusters began militarization and preparation for a major war.

And so, on the night of May 11, AC 228, the war for freedom began.

* * *

**Book One: The Dark ****Phoenix****  
_Phase One Synopsis_**

**Crisis at Outer Heaven**

A conflict occurred on the L1 colony "Outer Heaven". Not only being one of the largest outposts for trade and distribution in the solar system, it also serves as a multi-task fortress and a living colony. The mainframe of Outer Heaven has just been hacked into, and vital information concerning the state of several destructive computer viruses has been stolen. These programs were specifically designed to be able to corrupt any system within their transmit radius during times of possible cyber-warfare. Rumors have surfaced that Shinter is responsible.

**Chapter I: The Cast**

**Silas**

As the doors to the hanger slide open, 3 men walk inside. Two are just behind the first. The leading man is dressed in a long black coat with a red trim to it. Its broad shoulders are armored and it carries a cape down to his ankles. The 45 year old is still in top shape, and his presence creates a definite stir among the mechanics.

The second man is dressed in an olive green coat, and even with its size its apparent the man is carrying several firearms underneath. To his side is a much younger man wearing a white lab coat and jeans. One noticeable distinction is his ensign piloting badge fixed to his coat.

The walkway is constructed of metal and is lifted 35 feet above the ground. Along side of it, is a Gundam. The exceptional mobile suit was painted in white on most of its armor plating, with dark gray for its motor joints.

The three men walk unobstructed along the cramped walkway, as the mechanics stay clear of the general area. The leading man stops in front of the mobile suit, staring at its great size.   
  
"So this is the Gundam..." the leading man whispers to himself with a course voice.   
  
"Yes, the Gundam was made from the Konzern's design, with a little modifications of my own. Although it was based on the Stamen, this new Gundam is far more advanced then any other suit today. The base design was brilliant, and with the added rocket technology, there is no equivalent to this suit." The man in the green coat explained, he seemed to read the leader's mind, since no one else heard the leader's words.

"Modifications?" The leader didn't take his sight off from the Gundam.

"The Konzern's design was based on the old plans. Since we decided not to use the new reactor from Camp 3, its wings were switched to true magnetic vernian last week. The Gundam is still faster than most mobile suits out there. It has been a long time since the GP, Z, and V projects technology were confiscated. Much of it is believed to be lost after the second Great War. Its weaponry is still the same, as the reactor can handle that power."   
  
"So be it, it still sufficient for the project. Can the Dalumas pilot it?" The leader didn't show a hint of concern. He was infamous for his monotone voice.

"The field test chosen will be placed inside the cockpit, which is much like a normal one, except for its perfloroucarbon liquid. The field test and the prototype Machine will be equipped with this state of the art technology."

"It's only a matter of time now for Camp 3 to insurrect, any news from the chosen pilot?"

"He's ready and waiting, all it takes it your command."

"Good..." with that the older of the three went down the rest of the metal walkway, curving around out of sight. The sound of a door opening and then closing signified the fact that he had left.

The younger of the two remaining was the first to talk," So that was"  
  
"Yeah," the man in the olive green coat interrupted the teenager. "Keep your mouth shut around him." The man pointed up to the Gundam. "Look, THIS suit will be the one to change the course of history. Remember that. We'd better get out of the way, because now that the boss is gone the team will get right back to work."

The two controlled the walkway down onto the ground. A loud speaker sounded, reminding the technicians that the test flight trials would start in a matter of minutes. The green-coated man looked up at the loud speaker, a common thing done by any person that wasn't regularly in the hanger.

"We'd better get to the observation deck. You wouldn't want to miss this, apprentice. Let's go." The master started for the deck, and the apprentice followed close behind.

The mechanics went through their last system checks to finalize the launch. Cranes and mechanical arms were swinging about everywhere. The Gundam lifted up as it was carried by the shoulders on a giant lift. Giant doors opened up to reveal the blackness of space. The white and dark-blue mobile suit activated and its green eye sensors glowed...

I was lucky enough to be allowed to watch the final test phase of the new Gundam. Master Bidan was uncharacteristically in high spirits, probably because of the successful completion of the project. The technicians were busy at work, and they didn't seem the least bit excited, in fact they looked worried. It was the final test launch after all; next to come was the field test down in the shoal zone created by the debris from the earlier war.

"Activate final systems check. Secure the data feed, I don't want anything left unnoticed." This was also the first time my master allowed me to take control. It was the next logical step in training. Everything seemed to be going all right.

The elevator was connected to a catapult on the surface that was magnetically driven and was used to launch the Gundam. It flew magnificently, with the true vernian rockets propelling it through the serene landscape. Its flight path put it right on top of the observation deck, and the dust covered over everything.

After a few minutes starry night showed through. The Gundam was nowhere to be seen. The mechanics that were on break and watching the test run turned their heads over to the computer projectors to watch the video cameras. They were equipped with laser range finders, and were linked to the security sensors on the base. The cameras had no trouble picking up the Gundam. It was boosting upwards away from anything.

The vernian rockets that the suit was equipped with opened wider and let out its own characteristic ion trail. The Minovsky particles blasting out separated into what looked like either feathers or blades floating on their own. It was so far away all ready that it seemed to be a moving star in the window.   
  
Everyone was pleased. The experiment was a success. The new prototype Gundam worked perfectly. Everyone's faces were the opposite of before. No longer worried, they were ready to celebrate. The only thing that stopped them was master Bidan's presence. His face had changed drastically too. It now had a grave look, the kind that he always had around the leader. Master promptly left the room unnoticed by the others.

I followed in secret, because I was curious as to what was going on, but I think the real reason was because I knew it wasn't going to be good. He was already down to the empty hangar by the time he was in my line of sight. I was never very good at sneaking. The door to the end was the elevator, and he had reached it. I was still hiding behind a control system. There wasn't any cover from where I was to get to the elevator.   
  
The doors opened and he quietly walked inside. I had never known his past, but I was well aware of his skills. He had piloting techniques and skills that only a Newtype could match. I wasn't certain if he noticed me or not, but that was a definite possibility. I couldn't take any chances.

After the elevator closed and the little lights showed it going down, I took out my palm pilot and the rigged up wire system that attached into its port. I was finally able to take advantage of my talent; hacking. The doors to the elevator slide open very slowly, as if time had forsaken me. It took a few minutes for them to spread apart just enough for me to get through. This elevator was still the old cable lift type, with a counterweight on the other end. One cable went down, the other up. I had no climbing gear, but all I had to do was hold on until the box reached the designated floor.   
  
The elevator stopped and I heard the familiar door opening sound again. If I slid down the cables now then Master would hear, so I waited about half a minute. It doesn't normally take long for a person to leave an elevator. The hatch on top of the box wasn't locked and I stuck my head in upside down to look around. This was a level of the base I had never been in. The hallways were designed differently than the usual drab, normal ones. The corners were all rounded so sneaking here was practically impossible.

What struck me as the strangest was the total lack of noise. There was no machinery noise or even the low hum of air going through vents. Although my drop to the floor had only been a few feet, the smack of my rubber sneakers was loud enough to wake the dead. I thought for sure I would be found, but the slamming sound didn't even echo back. The walls seemed to swallow all sound.  
  
I traveled down the corridor in a fast jog, now that any sneaking was out of the question. There were unmarked doors on both sides down the length of tunnel after I went a round the corner. This tunnel was different from normal. The air in here was stagnant; it had that smell of old factory areas in ancient space colonies. I heard a loud bang echo through the tunnels several times and it startled me. I had been in a noiseless labyrinth for god knows how long and was longer accustomed to sound.  
  
The gunshot seemed to originate at the end of the tunnel. The sound of automatic fire from multiple weapons covered my entrance into the last doorway. Guards from the base were lying on the floor. I peeked around the corner, but the room curved to the left and I didn't see who was inside. Although I didn't see anything, I recognized Master Bidan's voice. The dry click of an empty magazine was almost covered by his heavy breathing.

"You know just as well as anyone else that five grunts won't stop me." Master's voice was still calm. This kind of thing didn't faze him at all.

"You can't stop the Daluma Project. Your morality is nothing. Phase one is about to start. It's inevitable. You have no control." A mysterious voice almost half whispered it. That voice, it's familiar...

"You're not so omnipotent after all. The pilot may be a clone, but he is a human just like any of us...you might kill me here, but that wont end your unremitting fate. You're no different than the Zabi."

"I thought you would have figured this out by now. Heh...you think you are the original?"

"What?" That was the first and last time Master Bidan had sounded so pathetically vulnerable.

A final gunshot echoed throughout the room was the last thing I heard as I rushed through the labyrinth, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I didn't care if that man heard me or not, I just ran as fast as I could until I got to the elevator.

The technicians upstairs had no idea what had just happened and were busy with their own problems. The Gundam wasn't appearing on the monitors, and the pilot's readings were jumping around. Since I was the leading technician now, I decided to take control. I had never done so before and now was the worst time possible.

"Stat Report on the pilot. What's happened to the Gundam? Where is it?"

A mechanic came up with papers and handed them to me. It seemed to show the Gundam headed for earth, but not on a safe course.

"We need to get this Gundam back, what's happened to the pilot?"

The technicians looked at me and said nothing. No one wanted to take responsibility for what happened. I threw one of them out of his chair and took seat. The readings of the pilot were going off the chart. Nothing was in the correct levels. I had to act fast.

"Increase the level of Compound D in the Perfloroucarbon. The glucose levels are too high. Lower that somehow. Clean out the liquid. We need to return it to its default settings first. Activate the computer's automatic systems."

"Sir, the computer systems are somehow malfunctioning. But there is no trace of viruses and the debugging checks don't find anything."

"I don't care. It's the only way to keep up with the fluctuations. Activate the automatic system!"

The systems activated and tried their best to compensate the levels of chemicals.

Glucose.................. .minus 15%  
Sodium Citrate.................. ... ... ... ... ... ... ..plus 8%  
Taurine..............................................plus 20%  
Glucuronolactone.................. ... ... ... ... . .plus 10%  
Inositol................................. ... ... ... ...... .plus 8%  
Niacinamide........................... ... ... ... ....plus 15%  
Calcium Pantothenate............... ... ... ... ... . .plus 6%  
Pyridoxine HCL........................... ... ... ... .plus 4%  
Flushing redundant chemicals  
Pilot stress at level E  
-No longer transmitting recognizable neural signals

The systems were working fine. Although it wasn't perfect, it was far better than what we could have done under the circumstances.

Then an alarm sounded throughout the observation deck. The inhuman computerized female voice explained what was going on. "Warning, test Gundam entering earth atmosphere at unsafe trajectory. Recommend change of entering angle and velocity."

We didn't have much time now. It was all or nothing. "Get the computer to take control of the trajectory as well. It's already heating up so our sensors can't calculate accurately."

The computer was allowed to control the Gundam's piloting as well. The pilot was no longer conscious. All we could do was wait now. It went through the atmosphere and the computers on the observation deck predicted that it would land in either the northern Mediterranean or in the deserts of Spain. The hot ball of flame flew underneath the cloud-cover and was no longer visible to our sensors. The tropical storm screwed up its heat readings. Again it was completely out of our control.

The main computer screen signaled to use that we had lost the Gundam. It transmitted signals regularly back to the base, but it hasn't done so in about ten minutes. "It should have landed by now. It should have transmitted by now. What the hell is going on? Keep monitoring the area for the Gundam. We can't afford to lose this."

I had lost it. Even with the computer systems on, I couldn't get it back. I was so depressed and sunken into my own thoughts that I didn't hear Miharu talking to me until she hit me on the back of my head.

"Silas, what hell is wrong with you? It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. Snap out of it!"

"I know, but I still failed. I was in charge and I failed. It doesn't matter what happened. I'm the one responsible, not you! Nothing worked; I gave it everything we had, and now it's gone. It's as if this whole thing was planned."

"Look, the computer system was down, the pilot was unconscious, and by the time you got here it was already too late to get it out of the atmosphere. The pilot is probably dead and the Gundam destroyed."

"The pilot..." Up until now I hadn't even known who was inside the Gundam. His name, what he looked like, whether it was a man or a woman... And I decided to find out. I rushed out of the observation deck and back into my room. There I had illegal access to any computer in the base that I could hack into.

The pilot wasn't in any normal database. There was no one registered to that Gundam. It wasn't even an accurate record of the suit. It was labeled as an antique Stamen Gundam that was made shortly after the one-year war.

I searched long and hard and found nothing relating to the Gundam or the recent events. This had been a long day, and after hours of searching I decided to give it a rest. I needed sleep more than anything, and I was in no condition to continue on my futile search.

"...cant stop the Daluma Project...morality is nothing...phase one is about to start...have no control." That mysterious voice invaded my mind as I slept. What did he mean? What was the Daluma project? What did this have to do with Master Bidan's death? There were too many questions to be answered, and was determined to find them.

The gunshots from earlier returned to haunt me. They were rapping repeatedly in three round bursts...it was a long time before I awoke to my senses. It was the door. The damn thing had to be made out of metal.

One of the newest technicians was heaving at the entrance. "Commander Silas, the Gundam sent a signal just a few minutes ago. Its computer sent a signal to the Rose. It's about to go there once the pilot returns. The pilot is not in the cockpit. The damages it sensed were slight. The damn thing is okay!"

This brought mixed feelings. I was glad to hear it was safe, but all of that work gave me a headache that I couldn't ignore.

Afterwards I requested moving my post to the La Vie En Rose, the mobile space station used to fix battleships near the front lines. If that's where the Gundam was headed, I needed to be there two. The Rose had plenty of secured data files on the Gundam and its pilot. The data on him was bogus, but I was able to access the name and a picture: Enoch. Code-named after the son of Cain, who killed his brother in some ancient text from Earth. When I hacked the picture from the file bin, I turned to see Miharu looking over my shoulder. "Hey, he looks just like..."

**Enoch**

_Outskirts of the __Sahara__ desert, lower __Mediterranean Sea__._

A small shimmer is seen up in the eastern sky. Thinking it's just another asteroid, no one cares to glance. By now flashes of light can be seen from the airborne object, attracting everyone's attention. Some hide in fear of an attack, others gaze in awe. The entity, still intact from the intense heat, now lands over the horizon some 35 miles away creating a cloud of dust big enough to be mistaken for a storm.

_Bizerte', upper __Tunisia__.   
__Local__Church__, upper bedroom._

The man wakes up to see the priest and several nuns surrounding the bed, apparently in prayer. When they notice that he awakened, everyone stops. Not knowing who should speak first, the room fell silent for a while. The silence was broken when the man noticed his arm bandaged, thought not harmed in any way.

Priest: (Knowing what his question would be) "Your arm, it bears the mark of the devil. The town's people are not happy with this, but we could not leave you out in that storm. So we brought you here. You are safe as long as you stay in this church, but I can't say the same thing as when you go outside.

Examining the bandage, the man notices a bizarre object touching his skin under the bandages. It is shaped like the letter "A" with a ring in the middle. "What is this?"

"That's the symbol of the holy. It is counteracting the demonic symbol. Since your arm is not hurt, we ask you to keep it on while you're in here."

Hard knocking is heard on a door downstairs.

Priest: "I'll get it."

The priest and the nuns leave, shutting the door behind them

Nun1: (to the priest) "Did you see him? I tell you he is cursed by the devil. He seems as if his soul has been stolen. "

Nun2: (to everyone) "He did have a pretty blank expression on his face. What did the hunter say? The storm subsided just as the man was found? There's definitely something happening in this town."

Priest: "In any case, we must get him out of this town as soon as possible. It's better for him AND the town..."

The priest returns to the room where the man was staying. There was a fine black ash on the side of the bed and on the floor beside it. The amount was miniscule, but on the white sheets it was noticeable immediately. The metal symbol was lying on the floor half covered in a pile of bandages. There was no sign of the man...

I gained consciousness after some time. I was lying down when I realized I was in the middle of a desert. Standing up, I saw the town descend beneath me. It was then that I realized that I was in my Gundam. I guess it had become second nature to me. I have no memory of entering it or ever leaving. What had happened to the test run?

By then the townspeople began firing with whatever weapons they had. Handguns, rifles, and machine guns were mostly used with no effect. Then unexpectedly, an artillery shell lands on my shoulder, almost tearing the external armor off. That's when I started to defend myself, using the beam shields on my arms.

After I reached the upper atmosphere the computer beeped on: "Enoch, do you read? This is Silas. Hello?" I had no idea who this person was, nor knew how to respond back to him.

Silas: "I finally found you! Judging by your signal, your Gundam has a low battery, ill switch its energy from the battery to the reactor, it shouldn't be a problem. Here's our next rendezvous point."

A map screen appeared displaying the coordinates of an oddly shaped mobile station. As all of this was happening I wondered who is this Silas and how does he/she control my Gundam's computer?

The docking station came into view as the suns rays reflected off of it in this immense display of metallic luster, symbolic of the human triumph to conquering the last, great frontier.

My Gundam then came under the control of this unsolved power. It latched itself onto the long arms of the station. Smaller robots began pouring out of its crevices, buzzing around me.

"You hear me Enoch? The servicemen are repairing the armor and refueling the reactor. It's been working on reserves for quite a while, Enoch. We couldn't activate the reactor because of technical problems. I'm downloading your new objective now."

The computer began displaying words scrolling too fast to recognize.

Wireless Transfer Link Established  
Downloading Target Coordinates  
Downloading Target Cleared Files  
Transferring History Files  
Transferring Battle Statistics  
Downloading Target ESFS Database Information  
Sending Heart Monitor Condition Database  
Sending Brainwave Pulse Readings  
Revising Perfloroucarbon Compound  
Transferring pilot Health Status  
Sending apogee motor RA2 malfunction notification  
Downloading "Roadmap"  
Downloading Epassport/2947394  
Signaling CAPCOM

After the messages stopped, the station unleashed my Gundam, sending it toppling into space.

Silas: "You now have everything for your next target. Just don't get trashed like last time man. What the hell happened to you anyway?"

I wondered HOW his person knew me. What is the TARGET anyway? I know everything about it but what it really is.

"Oh, never mind..." Silas was talking to me again. I couldn't tell if this was a command or not, so I chose to ignore it for now.

I adjusted My Gundam's pitch and set off toward the Target...

**Yamato Ishida**

In the Era of great chaos,   
When the Earth and the Moon were at war with each other,   
A daredevil from the Moon piloted a bizarre aircraft,   
It was feared,  
And because of its shape,   
Called...   
Einhander.

"I flew in the cold silence of space, as I progressed I saw something in the distant darkness. Barely lighted on its own, I finally made out a spaceport as the sun glimmered upon it.

And then my computer tracked something. Transmissions were emitted from an awkward, uncommon frequency as I approached near. Then suddenly, my ship lost the signal. Shortly after it hit again, and to my wonder, the object was getting farther and farther away. Engaging the thrusters, I decided to tail whatever it was that was out there."

**Leo Cana**

It's been months since I lost my own Einhander. But I've adjusted well to the Zero Alpha; it's strange to use something so big as a weapon. It feels so awkward!

I think back to the days of Zeon and their Sauk mobile suits. I actually had the chance to pilot one a few weeks ago, and I must say, it was horrible. It handled about as easily as a wounded elephant.

"Ah well..."

I've been trying to get a hold of Gabe, but I can't seem to contact him for some reason. I hope he isn't out trying to do some foolhardy mission with a low chance of success. I mean hell, I gotta have fun too.

**Gabriel Fox**

"Five minutes to target. Stabilizing..."

The somewhat dark cockpit was lit with many screens and consoles, all blinking system status reports every so often. The pilot stared silently at the view in front of him, glancing occasionally at a screen to his left with the word "HALO" emblazoned near its top.

"Attack point within sensor range. Plotting track...target coordinates locked. Three minutes to contact."

The pilot began to wait anxiously, for the battle was just about to begin. Many times he had questioned the purpose of this war, and even now he was doubtful that the war had any meaning whatsoever. It seemed simply to him like a killing contest, which side could inflict the most casualties on one another. The leadership of each side didn't help the situation either; politicians would always be money-grabbing thieves whose only purpose would be to use popular issues to get into office.

"Weapons status green, all systems are go. Awaiting target engagement confirmation..."

"Roger that, Commander Fox. You are cleared to engage in two minutes."

Gabriel nodded to himself, and leaned his head all the way back into the pilot seat. He began to doze off into a daydream. But unlike the silent reveries he periodically subjected himself to, this daydream was one in which its essence could be found within the fabric of the man's entire history as a Gundam pilot.

The dream itself was surreal, and seemed to have no clear explanation. Gabriel looked ahead, and could see his own face in front of him. He began to stare into his dark and expressionless eyes, when he suddenly found himself moving through space, stars passing by him. He seemed to speed up faster and faster until he reached a view of Earth as it was years before the War began. Colonies orbited arbitrarily, and it seemed that all was peaceful-until Gabriel looked at the moon. As he slowly approached lunar orbit he could see explosions and gunfire near the South Pole-the location of Selene.

Several minutes passed and Gabriel found himself descending on the remains of the great megalopolis, and slowly arrived at a battlefield. At one end he could see hordes of enemy mecha marching menacingly towards a small group of Gundam suits. Gabriel immediately realized where and, more importantly, when he was-October 12 of AC 225, the day the Slade Machine armies destroyed his homeland and shattered his soul. He looked to his right and saw his old Angel Gundam firing countless beams at the machine multitude, unsuccessful in even putting a dent in their defenses. He looked at the others in the group and saw the Gundams of Leo Cana, Keetarin, and other members of the proclaimed Angel Battle Force fighting valiantly by his side. More importantly Gabriel could see his lost love, Jamie, combating the enemy so bravely and valiantly. Several more minutes passed and Gabriel saw his cruiser, the Hawk, hovering above the battle group. Members of the group behind the Angel began evacuation as the Slades came closer and closer. Gabriel then switched his view to Jamie, whose suit had become disabled by a deadly barrage of firepower from the ever nearing machines. In a quick change of action he saw Jamie jump out of her cockpit, and run as fast as possible to the Angel Gundam, only a few meters away. Gabriel could see his younger self opening his Gundam's cockpit, and reaching his hand out-almost attempting to touch Jamie from afar.

Without warning a lone Slade in front of the army began to shoot at Jamie, who was struggling to reach her lover. Gabriel could hear her screams, as she yelled out a proclamation:

"I love you Gabriel...I'll always love you..."

The dream faded into white, as memories of Gabriel's life flashed rapidly before him. It was as if all the violence and conflict he ever experienced was resurging and making itself known to him once again.

Gabriel shuddered awake. He was sweating and breathing heavily. As strange as his flashback had been, it reminded him of his purpose in the world. He had to fight against the machines, it was his duty, and it had become his key reason to live.

"Commander, you are now clear to engage the target."

Gabriel switched the Gundam's computer system from auto to manual, and jettisoned from the large transport that carried him deep into enemy territory. Before him stood a group of Shinter mobile suits, all ready and waiting for him to make his first move. The Gundam's wings fluttered outward, and the thrusters cut on full, as Gabriel pushed forward on into oblivion...

* * *

Thus concludes Chapter One of Book One. If you're at all confused by what is going on here (for example not knowing the meaning of certain unknown terms you've never seen before such as HALO, Konzern, or Selene) feel free to drop me an e-mail or a review and I'll do my best to answer your questions. I'll be getting Chapter Two ready soon and will be posting it. I'm welcome to any comments, and any suggestions or complaints. And yes, there is a bit of screenplay-like dialogue in here; please don't kill me it's only a small amount!


End file.
